


Getting What She Came For

by myranium (keyholes)



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: (coercion by a voyeur in first smut scene), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mob, Dubious Consent, Explosions, F/F, Implied Character Death, Mobscast, NSFW, Sexual Content, Smut, Violence, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1932423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyholes/pseuds/myranium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Mobscast AU.</i> When Lomadia agreed to help Nano seek revenge on Sips and Sjin, she never imagined it'd end up quite like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting What She Came For

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sapphicsnorlax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicsnorlax/gifts).



> Commissioned by the ever lovely [Saph](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicsnorlax). 
> 
> I've always been a bit uncertain about writing Mobscast since in my mind it's really a very American AU for a group of predominantly British characters, and so there are things that might confuse you - I picture cars with right-hand drive, paraffin lamps here are kerosene lamps across the pond, that kind of thing, but I hope this makes sense.
> 
> Thanks to the wonderful [Catterflyart](http://catterflyart.tumblr.com/) for proof-reading!

Lomadia gripped the steering wheel of the parked car, her knuckles white, steeling herself. She knew the plan, but still she went over it in her head for the hundredth time in the dim alleyway, deep in shadow away from the dirty yellow glow of the streetlamps.  _Just get in, grab her, and get out again. That's it, just bloody do it_ , she told herself, opening the car door decisively and stepping out into the cold night air. She could already smell the alcohol. _It's a miracle they haven't gotten caught_ , she thought as she crept across the street, eyeing the town clock looming above the square. _Eleven o'clock. One hour to go._

She saw the small side door in the opposite alleyway, a faint glow around the edge, and knew full well that Sjin waited behind it, a pistol holstered under his arm, with his myriad of ridiculous questions and answers which served as passwords to the badly hidden speakeasy below. Her memory of the blueprints readily in her mind, she walked down past the garden supplies shopfront and the empty building beside it, ducking into the narrow lane beyond it. She came to rough stone steps leading down to a basement door, its black paint peeling so much that the newer scratches around the keyhole were barely noticeable. With a quick look around her, she disappeared down the steps, retrieving a roughly made key from her pocket, and breathing a sigh of relief when the lock clicked open. She hurried inside, closing it noiselessly behind her.

The basement was empty, only a heap of remnants the last shopowner had left behind to rot stacked up against a wall in a half-collapsed pile. Lomadia felt for the table beside the door in the darkness until the chill of brass met her fingertips, and she closed her hand around the aged paraffin lamp, fumbling in her pocket for the book of matches. Snapping one away and dragging it across the rough strip beneath, as it burst into flame, her eyes fell on the large stylised 'S' on the front of the book, outlined in orange and icy blue, and she felt her knuckles tense. It was only as she lifted the glass chimney to hold the match to the wick that she realised she was scowling, her face so tight with restrained anger for the task ahead that she hardly noticed the stink of the paraffin.

Holding the lamp ahead of her, she clambered through to the basement's backroom, warily eyeing the hole in the wall, the shadows of its brick-edged outline making the short tunnel beyond look like an elaborate puzzle. She crept into the tight space, setting down the lamp on the uneven floor and reaching back to pick up the hammer and chisel left on the ground beside it. The tunnel ended abruptly with the wall of the neighbouring cellar, the mortar around the bricks painstakingly cracked with numerous gentle taps from the hammer. Lomadia pressed her ear to the dusty wall, listening, barely realising she was holding her breath. No footsteps met her ears. She carefully lifted the chisel to the weakened mortar, breaking it away with hardly more than a knock from the hammer. She took out each brick methodically, each one revealing a little more of Sips and Sjin's cellar, thankful that the music blaring from the speakeasy covered any noise she made. Her eyes darted between what she could see of the door and aiming her hammer blows as she worked. She wished she knew what time it was, how long she had taken. _Shit, there can't be long left now. We have to get out, come on!_

When there was just enough space to crawl through, she tucked the tools behind the haphazard pile of bricks and climbed through to the cellar. Barrels of beer surrounded her, stacked to the ceiling at what appeared to be the back of the room, but she knew exactly where she was going as she hurried past them, squeezing between two caskets to where another door was hidden in the shadows. She dropped to her knees as she pulled her lockpicks from her pocket, the slender metal catching the light as she twisted them into the keyhole one after the other, nudging back each facet of the lock until - at last - she heard it open, and she grinned despite herself. The door swung forward into a dimly lit room, a wall of bars between Lomadia and the diminutive woman who sat staring back at her.

"Where've you been?" Nano demanded in a fierce whisper as Lomadia hurried inside, leaving the door just slightly ajar behind her. "It goes off at midnight!"

"I know it does," Lomadia snapped back impatiently, the thought blaring so loudly in her mind that hearing it once more felt like an insult. She huffed out a deep breath, allowing herself to look at Nano, her eyes scanning over her body. Her wrists were red raw underneath her handcuffs, and her long cheongsam dress was filthy, but what met Lomadia's eyes first were the dark purple bruises that covered Nano's right side, her hand held claw-like and tense with pain, the colour creeping up her neck and jaw where a cloudy black eye met hers.

"What the hell did they do to you?! That's it, I'm going to kill them, I'm-" Lomadia spluttered angrily, her fists held tight with rage.

"We're already doing that," Nano smiled. "It's fine, the swelling's gone down, look." She pointed to her right eye, nudging the skin lightly with her fingertip and flinching slightly. "I can see out of it now, it was all blurry."

Lomadia seethed, but she forced herself to focus. "Did you plant it?"

"Yeah, just behind the barrels of Lalna's ale," Nano grinned.

"Good," Lomadia nodded. "Right, let's get those damn things off," she gestured at Nano's cuffs, beckoning her towards the bars.

"Way ahead of you," Nano grinned, lifting the open pair off her wrists, twiddling her long, flowered hair pin between her fingers proudly before replacing it just above her ear.

Lomadia returned her smile, and knelt to the barred door's lock, her picks fanned readily in her hand. She worked quickly on the stiff half-rusted cast iron, amazed it opened, and pushing it forward in disbelief before she stood up again. She hurried to Nano, who sat rubbing her wrists tiredly, about to take her right hand before the bruises caught her eye and she grabbed her left hand instead, pulling Nano to her feet.

"Come on, we need to get going-" Lomadia began, but stopped in her tracks when she heard the door clang shut behind her. Her head swung around to where Sjin stood on the other side of the bars, a broad smile on his face, eyeing her with interest.

"I didn't know you enjoyed coming in the back door so much, Lomadia," he smirked.

Lomadia immediately reached for the switchblade strapped to her belt, but following her hand, in one fluid movement Sjin retrieved his own pistol from beneath his suit jacket, aiming it squarely at her chest. "You wouldn't want me to call for Sips, would you?" he threatened.

"Go on then, Sjin," Lomadia goaded him, but still her hand froze.

Knowing Lomadia was only afraid of one person, Sjin pulled his trump card. "Even the mayor's in tonight."

Lomadia felt all the air leave her lungs. "Ridge?" she whispered.

"Mm," Sjin smiled, nodding. They both knew the mayor had a knack for not just making people disappear, but for erasing them completely, as if they had never existed at all.

"I'm going to kill you, Sjin," Nano spat at him, rushing at the bars and reaching for his lapels.

Sjin simply stepped back out of her reach, his sly smile broadening. "Me? What have I done?" he asked with mock innocence.

"You nearly killed me!" Nano half-yelled back, struggling to control her anger.

Sjin laughed. "Oh that. Yeah."

"Yes, _that!_ I just almost _died_ , that's all, just _that!_ " Nano snarled at him, gripping the bars so hard her bruised hand trembled violently, only becoming more riled as he continued to chuckle.

"You're going to fucking pay, Sjin," Lomadia added, closing her hand softly around Nano's right one, stilling it.

Sjin struggled to keep a straight face. "Pay?" he giggled. "What? You should be offering to pay me," he retrieved a loop of keys from his pocket, twirling them casually around his finger as he continued, "If Sips finds out you're here, what you've done to his back room wall, one word in the mayor's ear and..." Sjin dragged a fingertip swiftly across his throat.

"Oh fuck off Sjin," Lomadia snorted, before Nano dug her elbow sharply into Lomadia's ribs and she bent over coughing.

"What do you want?" Nano asked him curtly.

"Nano, what- Don't trade with h-" Lomadia began, before Nano dragged her away from the bars to the back of the cell, hissing in her ear.

" _We. Have. To. Get. Out!_ "

In the commotion Lomadia had let her mind wander away from the ticking bomb Nano had planted. It was a stupid plan, but she knew Nano wouldn't let her vendetta with her former boss go until she'd taken revenge. Letting Nano deliberately get herself captured by Sips and Sjin to plant a bomb deep within the speakeasy had seemed much more logical a few days before. Breaking her out again was meant to be the simple part, the short tunnel hadn't taken them long to mine through from the brick shell of the abandoned shop's basement next door, and no lock could keep Lomadia out. Sjin pointing his pistol directly at her heart was not something she'd planned for.

Lomadia took a deep breath. "Fine. How much do you want, Sjin?"

Sjin grinned, his eyebrows raised in surprise. "Well, I-"

"Spit it out, Sjin," Lomadia demanded, not daring to think how close the clock was to striking midnight, the bomb clock's hands slowly closing together.

"How much?" Nano added quickly.

"Oh I don't want money," Sjin smiled, struck by an idea.

"Then what?" Lomadia asked, suspicious.

Sjin cocked his head to one side, taking them both in. "I want a show," he said simply, turning to take a wooden chair from the corner, placing it down out of reach of the cell's bars, and sitting to face them both.

"A show? What?" Lomadia's brow furrowed, but behind her Nano's mouth dropped open as she knew instantly what he meant.

Sjin giggled, leaning back in his chair, and tucking the keys into his jacket pocket. "You can start Nano, you're a fast learner," he winked.

"Nano, what the hell is he talking about?" Lomadia turned to her, before she realised. "Wait, he doesn't mean-"

"Yeah, he does," Nano nodded.

Lomadia back looked at Sjin, looking for any sign she might be wrong. "You dirty little perv," she muttered, disgust etched on her face as she scowled at him.

"Do you want to get out of here or not?" Sjin laughed, enjoying this far too much.

"Oh fine," Lomadia sighed irritably, turning to Nano.

Lomadia waited for a moment, then blinked at Nano. "Go on then," she urged.

"Oh, er," Nano gulped, flustered.

She reached up to take Lomadia's face in her hands, and as Lomadia looked down, Nano kissed her gently. All too aware of Nano's bruises, Lomadia returned it softly. Her hands felt frozen to her sides, Sjin's eyes seeming to burn into her, but when she felt Nano shake standing on her tip-toes, Lomadia bent down slightly, resting her hands on Nano's hips to steady her. She sneaked a glance at Sjin, rolling her eyes when she saw the man shifting considerably in his chair.

Nano leaned into her touch, moving her right hand carefully into Lomadia's blonde hair. She tried to grip it softly in her fist, but flinched, and for a second Lomadia stopped, pulling back from her just a fraction to scan her expression.

"I'm fine," Nano mumbled in answer to Lomadia's unasked question.

Lomadia kissed along the left side of Nano's jaw to her ear where Sjin couldn't see her lips move, and whispered in her ear, the words barely audible. "If he comes closer to the bars, we can take him out."

Nano smiled, tipping her head back. _He wanted a show, he's going to get a damn show_ , she thought. When Lomadia's lips returned to her skin, trailing down her neck to the collar of her cheongsam, Nano moaned softly and deliberately, and Lomadia stopped for a moment, trying her best not to laugh, though with her hand still loosely tangled in Lomadia's hair, Nano felt her head quivering with the effort of holding it in.

They heard Sjin huff, the chair legs scraping on the ground as he shifted just a tiny bit closer. Spurred on, Nano unfastened the top frog of her dress before she let her hand drift slowly down Lomadia's jaw and shoulder, creeping beneath the loose neckline of her long shirt in tiny steps across the bare skin, cupping her breast and flicking her thumb carefully over her nipple. She felt Lomadia's breath hitch for a second, before she let out a long, whimpering exhale hot against Nano's neck. Nano stopped for a moment, unsure if the sound which had just emerged from her friend could be real, she'd certainly never heard her make a noise like that before, but Lomadia whispered urgently into her skin, "Keep going."

Nano bit her lip, unsure how much of this was for Sjin anymore, but she flicked Lomadia's nipple again gently, before taking it between her index finger and thumb, rubbing it softly between them. Lomadia whined, shifting closer into Nano's hand, kissing her neck breathlessly once more. Nano peeked a look at Sjin, and her eyes went wide when she saw him palming himself through his trousers, slouched halfway down the chair, breathing heavily. She squeaked in surprise when she felt Lomadia's right hand shift down her hip, searching for the long slit up her skirt, and snaking her hand between Nano's legs. Lomadia traced soft circles on Nano's inner thigh, edging further up.

"L-Lom..." Nano breathed, but her words collapsed into a moan when Lomadia's fingers begin to rub against her, and Nano tipped her head back with no illusion of theatrics this time, gasping in shuddering breaths.

"Oh shit, _oh shit_ ," Sjin cursed lifting his chair closer and setting it down just in front of the bars, resting his head against the cool iron as he unzipped his trousers, breathing a long sigh of relief as his cock sprang free of the fabric, closing his hand tightly around his shaft. He groaned, lifting his head from the bars to look back at them, but at once, Lomadia's long fingers had grasped his collar, pulling him against the bars so hard he yelped in pain, dazed as Nano's quick hands grabbed his wrists, yanking them through the bars and snapping the handcuffs which had held her onto him. Lomadia reached under his jacket, taking his gun, and retrieving the loop of keys from the man's pocket.

"Hey! That's not-" Sjin began in protest.

"Shut it," Lomadia spat, her cheeks ablaze as she held the gun against his temple.

Sjin fell quiet instantly and Lomadia passed the keys to Nano, not taking her eyes off Sjin for a second. Nano hurriedly unlocked the door, dragging it open and ushering Lomadia to follow. Sjin shrieked at Lomadia's sudden movement as she pulled the gun away from his skin, leaving the cell, running after Nano. As they turned into the cellar, anxiously eyeing the barrels with Lalna's bubbling conical flask symbol printed on the side, she heard him call in a nervous laugh, "At least zip me up, please?"

They climbed through the small hole, running as soon as they got to their feet, kicking over the paraffin lamp in their haste and hearing the glass smash behind them. Rushing to the basement door, Lomadia prised it open, grabbing Nano's hand and taking the stairs up to the lane two at a time, the cool night air washing over them. They stopped in the street, looking down the road to see the town clock, panting for breath. Two minutes to midnight.

"Oh thank god, come on," Lomadia gasped, squeezing Nano's hand as she ran to the alleyway where their black car stood hidden in the darkness. They clambered in, and Lomadia thrust the key into the ignition on the dashboard, turning it and grinning as the car shuddered into life.

"Come on Mr. Owl," she muttered, and suddenly it shot forward. She passed the wheel between her hands turning hard to the right, speeding down the street, the dim lights catching on the long, feathery scratches of stray bullets down the side of the doors.

Just as they passed the clock, the mirrors burst with light as the landscaping shop exploded behind them, the noise so loud it rang in their ears, the high flames seeming to lick at the car's bumper, urging it onwards.

Nano turned to stare out the back window, shifting to kneel backwards on the bench seat, whooping and giggling.

"Bloody hell Nano, sit down!" Lomadia pulling at Nano's dress urgently, not daring to take her eyes off the road.

"We did it, we did it! Take that, Sjin!" Nano yelled, sitting back down but practically bouncing with excitement.

"Alright, calm down," Lomadia hushed her, but she too couldn't keep Nano's infectious smile from tugging at her own lips as they drove the quickest road out of town, the bells of the fire engines far off in the distance as they climbed the hill to the cliffs which overlooked the haphazard town they had come to call home. They'd meant to arrive at the quiet spot by the road-side before the explosion to watch the light suddenly ignite beneath them, but neither of them had anticipated the delay.

When they pulled in, a leaning column of black smoke rose from the centre of town, the bright orange of the inferno it rose from still blazing, though the rattle of the fire engines' bells didn't reach them here.

"Well, that was-" Lomadia started, but Nano scooted around on the bench seat to face her, cutting her off.

"Was it real?"

"What?"

"Whatever that noise you made was, for one thing, god that was a bit rude," Nano smiled.

"Well of course it was a bit rude, it was meant to be, obviously," Lomadia mumbled, looking back at Nano.

"So it wasn't real?"

"Yes. Wait, no," Lomadia fumbled with her words as she saw Nano's face fall. "Oh for god's sake," she muttered, leaning forward impatiently and pressing her lips to Nano's fiercely. Nano kissed back, trying not to giggle as she pushed Lomadia against the seat, adrenaline rife in her veins as she shifted to half sit on Lomadia's lap, straddling the woman's left thigh and pulling the skirt of her own long dress aside. She nudged her tongue between Lomadia's lips tentatively, and exhaled a breathy laugh when Lomadia's tongue met hers a second later, rubbing against it hungrily. Nano grinded into Lomadia's thigh, pulling back from her lips just enough to whisper.

"I want to hear that noise again."

Lomadia snorted, reaching up to where Nano's cheongsam collar still lay half-undone, her fingers distractedly undoing the second frog, and tugging down the side zip until the fabric fell to gather at the woman's waist. Her mouth dropped open at the dark purple bruising smudged down Nano's side, muttering "Bastards, bloody bastards," as she craned forward, gently kissing the swollen skin with the merest touch of her lips. Nano smiled, unfastening Lomadia's shirt buttons before her fingers returned to the woman's nipples, rolling them gently between her fingertips, and grinning at the breathy moan she elicited against her skin.

 _Right, playing it like that are we_ , Lomadia thought. She leant back against the seat and ran her left hand quickly up between Nano's thigh and her own, beneath the layers of the woman's half-stripped off dress, and this time didn't hesitate before she rubbed hard against her, the thin cotton of Nano's underwear already marked with a dark wet line. Nano's fingers stilled in surprise, a high moan breaking from her lips as she leant her forehead against Lomadia's, her breaths quick and desperate as she held the woman's gaze. Lomadia pushed the scrap of fabric aside, and rubbed ever-decreasing circles into Nano's clit, the woman's hips trembling as she shifted forward into Lomadia's hand. Running two fingers down, Lomadia crept them in teasing lines down Nano's taint, and only when Nano whined desperately in her ear did Lomadia give in, nudging both fingers inside Nano and curling them ever so slightly, beckoning with slippery fingertips as she pressed into Nano.

"Oh! Oh god, _Lom_ -" Nano gasped, breaking eye contact only as the sensation broke into her thoughts, demanding every fragment of her attention she had left.

Lomadia lifted her free hand to Nano's hair, kissing her softly, her companion's short, needy breaths filling her mouth as Lomadia lifted her left thumb to flick against Nano's clit once more while the woman rode her hand. Lomadia felt Nano close around her fingers, tensing and shuddering hard as she suddenly pulled back from Lomadia's lips to cry out as she came, trying to make words but failing as her voice filled the car, high and utterly incoherent.

Nano slowly sunk back onto Lomadia's thigh as the woman withdrew her soaked fingers, panting as she tried to catch her breath and pressing a lazy smiling kiss against Lomadia's lips. She slipped back onto the seat, but before Lomadia could speak, Nano had gently pushed her to the side, her back leaning against the car door, while Nano's still-shaking fingers rapidly worked Lomadia's belt free. Lomadia gripped the steering wheel for support with one hand and pushed down her trousers to help Nano with the other, lifting her hips off the seat just enough to get them out the way, Nano's fingers hooked onto her underwear, pulling the high-waisted lace-edged pair down with the trousers. Lomadia kicked her left leg free and Nano held the woman's calf aloft with her aching right hand, pressing her lips against the skin, downy hairs tickling Nano's cheek as she left lingering kisses up to her inner thigh. Nano leant forward, lifting Lomadia's left leg onto her shoulder and running her tongue over Lomadia's clit with such teasing softness she heard Lomadia huff impatiently, and smiled as she kissed her skin, ever so slightly sucking on her clit, drawing it between her puckered lips and nudging it with the tip of her tongue.

"Oh christ-!" Lomadia cursed, her hips twitching towards Nano's touch involuntarily, her legs jerking half-closed around Nano. Slipping her left hand up Lomadia's thigh, Nano prised it away from her head, desperately trying not to giggle as Lomadia continued to curse, shifting uncontrollably under Nano's lips as the woman sucked just a touch harder, just enough to make Lomadia shudder from head to toe.

Releasing Lomadia's clit, Nano smirked as her friend gasped for breath, edging her tongue down the woman's labia, circling slowly before delving inside, curling the tip back to press against her. Lomadia's knuckles were white clinging to the steering wheel as she moaned, her face scarlet at the sounds she heard emerging from her mouth, only briefly managing to override them to whimper out, "Don't stop- For the love of god, _don't stop!_ "

Nano pressed her face against Lomadia, only too happy to oblige as she buried her tongue inside the woman. Her left hand crept up Lomadia's thigh, squeezing her clit between two fingers and rubbing the sensitive skin with the tip of her thumb, sending sharp shots of pleasure up Lomadia's spine as she writhed against the car door. With a sudden jolt upwards, lightning-hot warmth surged through Lomadia as she came, a thin stream of cum squirting against Nano's bare neck as she pulled back in surprise. Every muscle in Lomadia's body pulled taut and at once released, with such force that she crumpled against the door, utterly spent, barely able to draw breath.

Nano sat back, looking down at her chest where Lomadia's cum dripped between her breasts, and giggled. "It was real then?" she teased with a grin.

"Nano! Yes it was bloody real, god, look at me woman! I'm a complete mess!" Lomadia blurted out, smiling when she saw caught Nano's eye, her companion on the edge of bursting out laughing.

"You, er, got a bit on me, too," Nano gestured at her chest, biting her lip.

"Yes, alright. It... well, it happens sometimes," Lomadia looked away, her cheeks flaming red, but when she heard Nano finally crack into croaking giggles, she couldn't stop herself from joining in.

Lomadia pushed herself up from where she sat slumped against the door, stretching her shoulders before leaning back, looking over the town to where the fire still burned. Nano shifted between the woman's thighs, leaning against her warm chest, and following her gaze. She grinned, sated in more ways than one as the far off firelight shivered in the night air.

**Author's Note:**

> (I'm so sorry for the flux!Nano/"her taint" pun but I HAD TO YOU GUYS. JUST ONCE.)


End file.
